


Dwarves and Elves and Horses, oh my

by ModernAgeSomniari



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari
Summary: Varric does not like large horses.  Unfortunately that's all the Inquisition currently have.
Relationships: None
Series: Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811488
Kudos: 2





	Dwarves and Elves and Horses, oh my

The first time Lavellan, Solas, Cassandra and Varric go to the Hinterlands, all the Inquisition have are carthorses to take them, as referenced by the pair of servants at the stables next to the smithy. For reference, carthorses can be as large as this:

Varric (who doesn’t like horses at the best of times) is not pleased. Eli, managing to be both cheeky and reassuring, tells him that they can share and takes the trouble to lead their horse to a woodpile so he can get on it before getting on herself. 

He grumbles for a bit, but most the dialogues you can have with him in Haven in fact take place on horseback to the Hinterlands. Every now and again Lavellan will swap from sitting behind him to infront, in ‘a truly sodding elfy manner’ according to Varric. He tells her about Hawke and she tells him funny stories from her Clan whilst being suitably stunned and intrigued by his chest hair.

Cassandra finds this both hilarious and strangely touching. Solas tries very hard not to find it either hilarious or touching, but monumentally fails on both points.


End file.
